


Dinner and Diatribes

by VergerBloom



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dominant Hannibal Lecter, Groping, Hand Jobs, I'm really bad at summaries, Jealous Hannibal Lecter, M/M, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Power Play, Sexual Content, Smut, Submissive Will Graham, basically stuff happens under the dinner table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergerBloom/pseuds/VergerBloom
Summary: Will and Hannibal invite guests over for dinner, and the food isn't the only thing on Hannibal's mind.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 172
Collections: hannigram





	Dinner and Diatribes

“You’re _late_ , Will, dinner’s almost ready.”

Hannibal stood on the doorstep of their lavish Artemisa home, wearing a white apron and a dark, brooding, expression. Will smirked, slipping past him into the hallway and dropping his keys into the dish on the hallway cupboard. He heard Hannibal sigh behind him, and his mouth quirked up in devilment. 

“I decided to get a drink,” Will replied in a tone of mock innocence, widening his green eyes and slowly and deliberately undoing his necktie. Hannibal walked towards him down the hallway, stilling just before he reached Will.

“I know the scent of your aftershave, Will, and that isn’t it,” Hannibal said coldly, eyes flicking to Will’s throat. 

Will suppressed a smile. “How perceptive of you, _Dr Lecter_ ,” he replied snarkily, running a hand through his hair. Hannibal curled his lip. “To be frank, I ended up talking to a very interesting man at the bar,” he continued casually, a smirk gracing his mouth. Hannibal’s eyes darkened, his mouth set in a cruel line. 

“Oh don’t be jealous, we had one drink,” Will continued, reveling in the effect he was having on Hannibal. He paused for a moment, a grin curling his mouth. “Maybe if you hadn’t gotten home so late last night, I would’ve stayed in and helped you cook,” he concluded, tone light. Hannibal snarled, pulling on Will’s lapels so that their faces were inches apart. 

“That was very rude of you, Will” he replied sharply, eyes glinting with anger and dark with desire. 

Will grinned, then leant forward to nip his ear lightly. “I’ll see you at dinner.”

“Your home is truly charming,” Doctor Reyes smiled, circling his glass of dry white wine and inhaling. Hannibal’s smile was warm as he languidly raised his glass to the doctor’s, but his eyes were still cold and feline. Will smiled brightly, curling his fingers around the wrist Hannibal leant on the cold glass of the dining table. Hannibal tensed, lifting his eyes to the glass ceiling.

“Thank you doctor,” Will replied sunnily, hand still on Hannibal. “My husband has a very rarified taste.” He turned his smile to Hannibal, who returned it insincerely.

“These oysters are wonderful,” Mrs Reyes said appraisingly, skewering a caramelised shallot with her fork. She took a sip of her wine. “Viktor wouldn’t stop talking about the dinner he shared with you last week, and now I understand why.” Will slipped his hand from Hannibal’s wrist and placed it on the back of his chair. 

“Hannibal is an excellent cook,” Will replied dotingly, taking his wine glass in his other hand. 

Hannibal bristled a little, his mask of composure slipping for a second before his warm disposition returned, thanking them for their praise.

Will stilled suddenly, a nefarious look clouding his face. “Although I must introduce him to finer wine, this tastes like something I’d find in the convenience store near my old house in Virginia!”

Will felt Hannibal tense beside him, rust coloured eyes darkening to black. Their guests laughed lightly, unaware of the tension between them.

Hannibal stood suddenly, smoothing down his cobalt sports jacket, forcing a smile on his face. “Alright, who’s for dessert?” he questioned merrily, garnering an enthusiastic response. “Will?” he asked sweetly, gesturing to the kitchen. Will stood, excusing himself. Just as they passed the table, Hannibal grasped the hem of Will’s suit jacket, pulling him deftly back against his chest. “Careful, Will,” he rasped against his ear.

“So how did the two of you meet?” Mrs Reyes drank the dregs of her espresso and smiled expectantly. 

Will began to tell their pre-prepared story, but Hannibal suddenly interjected. “I was his mentor when he studied psychiatry,” he began lovingly, slipping his hand under the table and placing it gently on Will’s knee. Will reacted imperceptibly, raising his eyebrows at Hannibal, who continued to smile sweetly at their guests.

“He was a very perceptive student,” Hannibal continued, his hand creeping further up Will’s leg and resting on his inner thigh. Will sighed at the contact, but still managed to retain his composure. “He was insubordinate at times, though,” Hannibal said lightly, sliding his hand ever closer to the crotch of Will’s jeans under the table. Will breathed heavily, then stifled it with his hand. Hannibal turned to him with an inquisitive expression, as though unaware of the cause of the reaction, then turned his attention back to their guests. “I think that’s why we both connected so quickly - we shared a distaste for boundaries and rules.”

Dr Reyes nodded, smiling knowingly at his wife. “So who admitted first?” he asked, taking a bite of morello cherry.

“That would be Will,” Hannibal replied, gazing at him with tender eyes.

“Oh, do tell,” Mrs Reyes said eagerly, placing her cup on the table.

“Well, I asked him to accompany me to the school’s annual ball,” Will replied, “I…” he stopped suddenly, intaking a sharp breath. Hannibal had begun to rub achingly slow circles over Will’s dick through the fabric of his jeans, causing Will to tense involuntarily. Hannibal turned his eyes to him, feigning innocence. “Darling, are you alright?” he questioned with mock sincerity, increasing the friction on Will’s jeans.

Will flushed pink, but tried to retain his composure, attempting to continue the story, “I, uh, told him that night,” he continued raspily, his fist clenching and unclenching on the table. Confusion flickered in their guests eyes, but they continued to sit politely, engaged in the story. “And he reciprocated, and we kissed and, ah!” Will exclaimed mid sentence, body stilling. Hannibal had dipped his hand into Will’s trousers and taken him in his fist, fucking him with long strides of his hand. Will’s body shuddered, his throat and decollete dappled with crimson. 

“Will, are you sure you’re okay?” Hannibal asked in the same soft, caring, tone. He pressed a hand to Will’s glistening forehead, feigning checking his temperature, flicking the pad of his thumb over the head of Will’s dick. Will stifled a moan, palm pressed against his mouth. Hannibal turned cordially back to their guests. “My apologies, I think he must be coming down with a fever,” he said apologetically, increasing the speed of his strokes. Will felt his arousal pooling in his boxers and squeezed the table so tightly his knuckles whitened.

Their dinner guests nodded, gazing sympathetically at Will. “Oh, well it’s late anyway, we’ll make ourselves scarce,” the doctor said politely, taking his wife’s hand. Will groaned, eyes fluttering shut, willing them to leave as soon as possible. 

Hannibal nodded, his face apologetic. “You’ll have to come another time,” he replied smoothly, increasing pressure on Will. He stifled another moan, chest heaving, straining against the thin fabric of his jeans.

“Of course,” Mrs Reyes said politely, slipping on her scarf. “Thank you so much for dinner, Dr Lecter.”

Hannibal grinned wolfishly, “A pleasure as always,” he replied cordially. 

Mrs Reyes turned to Will, eyes soft. “A speedy convalescence to you, Will,” she said sympathetically, taking her husband’s hand.

Will could barely nod, his breaths ragged and uneven. Hannibal smiled radiantly. “Thank you for coming,” he replied, flicking his wrist. Will moaned, writhing against his hand. 

“Goodnight!,” they called, striding down the hallway and out into the heat of the night. Hannibal pressed his face to Will’s ear, hair tickling his lips. 

“How rudely you behaved, in front of our guests,” he murmured, increasing the speed of his strokes. Will moaned, chest heaving, grasping Hannibal’s knee. “What’s to be done about that?”

Will pressed his palms to his face, body shuddering. “ _Please_ , Hannibal!”

“Better,” Hannibal grinned, expertly drawing his thumb along the sensitive tip of Will’s dick, back and forth, back and forth. 

“Fuck!” Will exclaimed, toes curling beneath the table. Hannibal smirked, returning his lips to Will’s ear.

“And what do you say of your appalling rudeness at dinner?” Hannibal growled, kissing the skin beneath Will’s ear. 

Will cried out, straining against Hannibal’s hand, obstinately refusing to speak. 

"I can't hear you, Will," Hannibal hissed, increasing the speed of his strokes. Will moaned at the mounting pressure, his resolve finally shattering.

"I'm sorry, alright, I'm sorry!" he whined, hand squeezing Hannibal's thigh so tightly it was sure to leave a mark.

A satisfied smile curled Hannibal’s mouth. “Perfect,” he murmured, with a final flick of his wrist. Will moaned loudly, eyes fluttering shut, his whole body shuddering through his orgasm. Hannibal’s dark eyes glinted as he removed his hand nonchalantly, using the other to grasp Will’s heaving jaw and lift his eyes up to his. 

“Now you can make it up to me,” he murmured, and began his ascent to the bedroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> hannibal is so dramatic I hate him


End file.
